Eyes Like Fire
by LaNellyxD
Summary: Every great war comes the aftermath. A group of orphans, bastards, and runways became family, who rely on no-one but each other, until fate crossed paths with Kakashi and the rest of the leaf village shinobis due to illness. Can the Leaf village help them? (Re-writing)
1. Chapter 1

**it's been awhile since I've done some writing, some of EVERYTHING really, I had a little free time in my hands so I started out this that's been stuck in my head.**

 **Granted I haven't played video games for 3 years, and haven't watched anime in 10 so I'm wayyy behind the Naruto world. Only reason I got back on it was because I saw it on Hulu while looking for a show to entertain my son, I ended up watching something for myself .**

 **Hope you like it, comment it if you do**.

 **2/16/17**

 **Being really rusty at writing (Not to mention not the best at all lol) I'm gonna take my time on the story and properly fix the errors. So in other words I rewrote chapter one and working on two. Please take the time to re-read if you like. I would be happy if you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was an ocean, an ocean that stretched across the sky into the darkness with no ending and no beginning; just limitless. Heavy storm clouds that covered the sky slowly rising and falling as if they were the waves in motion. It was a strange thought, comparing the sky that cannot be reached to the deep unknown abyss that could not be traveled. Inside that oceanic sky was the moon that's been hidden away due to the tides of clouds, only a tiny silver lining of light shines between the currents, giving off a calming silhouette of night.

It was freezing cold, North winds biting on his skin. The ANBU captain rubbed his arms for friction, fighting off the chill while he continued to walk in the deep snow. Succeeding in rescuing Princess Koyuki and delivering her to safety, Hatake Kakashi was exhausted from this S rank mission and was desperate to get out of the cold elements.

"I gotta find a shelter to get out of this weather." He said to himself as the cold winds started to pick up, blowing the bright red scarf to his back.

He felt the winds biting on his skin as snow starts to fall from the sky, the snow storm was beginning, and Kakashi had no energy to make shelter, no food to eat, and had no way to create any kind of warmth to last the night. He was out of ideas. Just when he was about to curse his luck he sees a small village about twenty yards away.

"Thank Kami-sama, maybe I'll be able to find an inn for the night" He signed in relief, only to be cut short once he arrived the village.

The image in Kakashi's head was that of a quiet village with merchants selling firewood, wool, and other useful merchandise to fight the Winter winds. Booths that radiate warmth and the aroma of food, and civilians walking down the small roads, going along their business while preparing for the storm.

But no, this village is not the same like the other villages he has crossed before. It was small, broken and poor, with wandering drunks and homeless people huddling close together by the fires in the alleys. Huts and buildings abandoned and burned downed while other offered small flickering lights inside, candles as lighting.

As his eyes shift from building to rundown building, Kakashi's eye landed in a particular one that seems to burn with life, the bright orange lights that shine out of the windows followed by the sound of men and women laughter made him suspicious of what the place was.

"This establishment.." He thought out loud. Once inside his suspicions were true.  
Kakashi senses were hit with the sound of music playing, with beautiful painted women in kimonos, attending men with food and sake, the air was thick and heavy with perfumes that made his nose twitch, making it difficult for him not to gag.

"A brothel house.."

"Welcome young man" Kakashi was greeted by a old man by the door as he bowed to him. "How can I be of service Sir?"

"Evenin" Kakashi greeted back, "just passing by."This village, is there no Inn?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. With such a poor small village like ours we rarely have outsiders visiting." The man said, "The only place a weary traveler such as yourself to rest would be here in our establishment, with the right price you are welcome to stay for the night with one of our fine ladies here to a company you, not a bad deal if I do say so myself huehuehue."

The man let out a low annoying giggle. He clapped his fat hands and starts rubbing them together while giving the young shinobi a greedy smile. "What do you say? "

Just when Kakashi was about to decline, one of the drunks in the room started to cause a ruckus.

"Oi Oi Oi! Old man! Where's the entertainment? I thought these women here knew how to have fun!"

"Don't tell me we won't be getting a show tonight, or I want my money back!"

"Or a least a free fuck. Hehehe" the men started to cheer and getting more rowdy, anxious for the entertainment they seek.

"Uhh, now now no need to get aggressive my friend" the old man said, he placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle "Bring out the new girl!"

As if on cue two men came bursting out from behind the center stage, each one dragging out a young girl with a horribly kept red kimono on, the manhandling causing it go slightly undone, exposing her slender collarbone and the black seal painted around her neck. The man on her left whispered something in her ear and threw her down to the ground.

She had pale peach skin that contrasted to her bright copper colored hair, despite being styled up in a traditional style of a courtesan, a long lock escaped from her hair pin ornament, revealing the curves and the waves of her hair rather than the usual straight hair of most girls. She was a petite looking girl that looked like she was around Kakashi's age if not younger. She was bound with shackles around her wrist that dug into her skin, causing it to turn red with irritation.

"Gentlemen! I like to introduce you all to our new girl, Kasai!" the owner shouted.

The crowd of men began whistling at her while others drank her beauty in by sight. The music of a shamisen started to play, the trembling girl took a deep breath and raised up her head, feeling composed for the time being. The girls chains jingled as she lifted her hands midway and summoned a flame into the palm of her hand.

Kakashi single gaze widen slightly, staring at the flame in her hand as it flickered and danced. His eyes followed the flame as she moved it closer to her face, meeting his dark eyes with the bright orange ones of the girl. In a blink of those eyes the flame was gone, along with every light in the room.

After a moment of darkness and confusion an explosion of fire appeared the stage, lighting up the room once again, revealing the girl on her feet with two large fireballs in each hand as she starts to dance, causing the men to cheer as the shamisen picks up the pace in music.

The old man once looks down to the young shinobi and asked again if he wished to stay for a night, to which Kakashi replied by simply pulling out his wallet and handing over the money.

"I want her" Kakashi pointed out to the girl with fire.

The old man shook his head, "apologies, but she is still a maiden, you must pay the demanding amount in order to bed her"

Kakashi glanced up at the man, then back towards the girl for a moment while silently watched her perform, already knowing his answer..

After the payment was given and the preparations being made, Kakashi sat next to the window, watching the snow fall when the door to his room slid open and in came the girl from the performance.

She sat in front of him in poor form of seiza and bowed. "Thank you for your interest in my virtue" she meekly said.

Kakashi said nothing as he eyes lay heavy on her. The girl swallowed her nervousness and began to undo her obi when he raised one hand up and spoke.

"Stop, there's no need for that.." Orange eyes followed his movements as Kakashi got up from the window and sat seiza style in front of her.

Dark gaze never left hers as they sat in silence in the dimly lit room, as if with their eyes alone can open into the mind of the stranger in front of the them and pour out all of their thoughts, until at last the silence was broken.

"What's your name? " asked Kakashi

The girl creased up her brows, then bowed her head "My name is Kasai"

He shook his head once without looking away, "Your real name"

She looked up at him, wide eyed. Shocked from the question. Her features then soften into a sad expression, eyes becoming glass as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. Taking in the small happiness blessed to her as she parted her lips and spoke..

"My names Natsumi"

 ***x*x***

 **Chapter one:**

 **The Mysterious Dealer**

 _ **15 years later**_

Kakashi gazes up to the sky, watching the snow fall, a reminder of that particular day long ago. The distant sounds of people floated with the wind as he looks back at the village that holds his mission..

' _This night feels like that same night back then…'_ He thought to himself.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Come one! There's no time for daydreaming! " Huffed a young blonde haired shinobi.

Kakashi blinked once and looked over at both of his former students calling him out impatiently.

"Kakashi-Sensei, even if the mission is to gather information we have to keep our guard up." Said the pink haired girl.

"Right." He nodded once and pulled out a small scroll from the inside of his green jouin jacket that's hidden under a cloak, he unrolls it and sets it down on the branch of the tree where they all stand.

"This is the place. This here is Sanzoku village, It's not known in many countries but around here it's been labeled the top rest stop for ex-cons, and rogue shinobi. Not only because it is 50 miles away from Hozuki-Jo prison, but because it is the best place to get any information from the underground, as well as a link to the black market where anything goes. Weapons, human trafficking, kidnapping, you name it, so watch your back"

"Geez and you'd think with all the authorities hidden in the Grass would have already taken over and put a stop to it" Naruto commented while scratching the back of his head.

"There's been rumors going around that sound shinobi has been recruiting fighters to pledge their loyalties to Orochimaru in exchange for power or whatever they want I assume, and from here they have been sending them to his secret base here in the Grass Country" Continued Sakura.

"So our mission is to disguise ourselves as rogue ninjas and gather information of the location of this said base." Kakashi said next.

"And find Sasuke" Naruto finished with a pump of his fist.

"Right" Sakura agreed and used her Transformation jutsu, changing her appearance of a normal looking ninja, changing her hair from pink to brown, and her eyes from green to hazel. the same time Naruto changed his hair and eyes to brown and hiding his whisker marks from his cheeks.

"And another thing..." Kakashi paused, getting the attention of both younger ninjas. "There's another rumor going around, that a young man with silver hair and glasses is causing quite the commotion in the village...a man that can outwit any shinobi if not careful."

"A man with silver hair? You don't mean?" Said Sakura

"Kakashi-Sensei you don't think it could be four eyes is it? That creep Kabuto?!"

" I don't know anything yet, But i would keep my guard up You two be careful, if you do run into him or any trouble for that matter do not engage, use the signal and retreat. We'll meet back here at the break of dawn" Ordered Kakashi.

"Got it, don't worry about us Sensei, we got this covered" Naruto grins

"I'm counting on you two, and good luck." And with that the three man team scattered, heading for the village.

Heading towards the gate, Sakura's face laced up with worry "It's strange.." She murmured out.

"Huh? What is?" Asked Naruto

"What Kakashi-Sensei said about the silver haired man, the description sounds accurate, but in the battles we've been with Kabuto I can't imagine him being the topic of a rumor. The guy always works in the shadows"

Naruto thinks for a moment rubbing his chin while doing so. "Heeey...you're right! "

"It could be just false information, or could be a different person entirely. " continued Sakura

"But you know Sakura-chan, Kabuto could have a plan up his sleeve so you gotta be careful. "

"Right."

Both shinobi passed the gate, holding their breath until they stepped foot into enemy territory and hope for the best.

 ***x*x***

The town was surprisingly packed despite the appearance from the outside, every street corner and booth busy with work. Food, entertainment, lottery, and music, Naruto and Sakura looked around in awe.

"For a town of bad guys it looks pretty normal to me." Said Naruto as his fake brown eyes looks all around.

Just when Naruto commented on the surroundings, two men came barging out of a lottery booth in front of them, one punching the other.

"You cheating punk! this is rigged!"

They continue to fight while three other men tried to break them apart. Naruto's eyes popped out in surprise then closed them as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"Then again, looks can be deceiving, heheheh..." Naruto half heartedly giggled while Sakura let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed Naruto by the cheek.

"Come on, don't stare around like a tourist" She whispered to him as she pulled away from the scene.

They continued on the street, keeping eyes and ears open for anything. They would occasionally stop to rest at tea shops and taverns to listen in conversations, but came out with nothing. Despite being the end of winter the soft snowfall continues on them, Making Naruto tremble with the cold.

"Gah! We been walking for hours and found no clues!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Don't give up, sooner or later something has to come up" Said Sakura

Naruto was about to reply when they noticed a huge crowd standing in front of a small building.

"Huh? What's this place?" Sakura asked in thought. Both her and Naruto glanced at the three guys in front of them, unknowingly answering her question.

"Can you believe how packed this place is?"

"That's because this is the most popular place to play Cho-han, and the biggest lot to win big"

"Not to mention that silver haired guy is one persuasive dealer. I wonder how he does it."

Both Shinobi looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing with each other to pay a visit.

"Remember Naruto, if it's Kabuto don't engage. " said Sakura

"I got it.." replied Naruto

They both made their way passing the crowd and into the building, passing more men in the crowded room, preparing themselves to see Orochimaru's right hand man. But what they saw instead took them by surprise.

"Hey..that's not.." Naruto began as they both stared.

It was indeed not Kabuto but a man who appear to be in his late twenties wearing black tight pants under a green yukata that was half open, his left arm sticking out of the opening while the rest was draping over the white sash that tied around his waist, under the yukata he wore a thin chain armor shirt that the sleeves stop to his elbows.

His hair was indeed silver but not the same style of hair Kabuto would wear, it was wild and spiky that covered his left eyebrow, almost long enough to cover his eye. A small low ponytail that tied up the rest of his hair was peeking out at his neck, but not long enough to pass his shoulder blades. He had glasses on but not the round prescription glasses like the enemy Ninja, but a dark shades that were squared. His face was rough looking with sharp features, a scar on his right corner of his eyebrow passing his cheekbone going down to his lower jaw and a small beauty mark on the lower left side of his chin, right next to his second scar that starts from the edge of his left lower lip side going down across the chin to the right.

Despite his rough looks, the bags under his sleepy looking grey eyes and the Kiseru pipe resting on the side of his mouth he still had the appearance of youth, as well as the two white fangs he had going through his ears like jewelry studs, complimenting his looks. No this guy was definitely not Kabuto, but he was not just a typical dealer for gamblers.

Naruto took a step back, with the idea in mind to leave but bumps into a stranger, causing the man to yell at him.

"Watch where you going you punk!" The man yelled and pushed Naruto forward causing him to go flying face first to the ground in front of the mat with the dice and cup.

"Grr..That idot!" Sakura spit between her teeth as she facepalm for his clumsiness.

"Ouch..what's the big idea!" Naruto growled towards the crowd, His attention went back to the dealer as he spoke out to him.

"Well now, looks like we have another player. Sorry buddy but you gonna have to wait your turn." The silver haired man said to Naruto with a voice smooth as silk. "Now then good sir. What will it be? Cho or Han? "

The man sitting in front of had his arms crossed, thinking really hard as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his brow. "Cho" he decided.

The Dealer lifted up the cup to reveal two dice, one 6 and the other 4. "10, its Cho Congratulations, you won."

The man stared at the dice sides eyed "I won? I can't believe it! "

"Yes sir you won, here's your prize." The Dealer tossed the man a good fist sized satchel with the kanji symbol of luck, giving the winner doubled the original amount of money he started.

Everyone clapped for the winner while Naruto looked at the guy's money.

"Eehhh?! Oi! Dealer-san, I wanna try i wanna try!" Naruto said with enthusiasm while he have a huge grin and pulled out some money in his frog shape coin purse.

The Dealer gave a cocky smile, showing off a row of pearly white teeth as he lower his gaze to reveal dark deadpan smoky colored eyes.

"So you want in huh kid? Alright" The Dealer picked up the dice and threw them in the air, causing everyone to look up and awe. Next he threw up the bamboo cup, causing the dice to fall in in mid air.

Sakura came into view and went down on her knees beside Naruto "What do you think you're doing Naruto, we have a mission to do" she whispers in his ear while covering it.

Naruto closed his eyes and have a wide grin to Sakura "Don't worry, just one game okay and I'm done."

The Dealer caught the cup in mid air and slammed it upside down on the mat. "So kid, what will it be? Cho or Hans?"

Naruto looked back at the dealer and grinned wider "Cho"

The Dealer lifted up the cup to reveal a 5 and a 4, equaling to 9. "Hans. Sorry kid"

"EEEEEEH?!" Naruto yell a dramatic yell with white eyes in shock. "Wait wait wait! One more time, one more time!" He put more money down and looked at the dealer with determination while Sakura sighs and hangs her head.

With each game that's been played, Naruto's frog became thinner and thinner, making Naruto go more determined (or desperate) to win it all back until he was finally empty handed.

"Man, this kid got no luck at all." Said a voice in the crowd.

"That's what he gets for being too cocky" said another.

Sakura sighed once again and reached to grab onto Naruto. "Come on, let's go already"

"Grr, no way not a chance!" Replied Naruto, causing a pulsing vein to appear on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura brought her fist up to punch him but stopped when a large bulky man with a long coat came forward, both Sakura and the Dealer glanced up at him with a serious look to the suspicious man. The dealer then closed his eyes and gace a faint smile while he took off his shades.

"It's too bad kid, lady luck wasn't on your side tonight " he said while he opened a small box and started stuffing some hair like tobacco in his Kiseru. "But thanks to you I can afford more tobacco for my pipe, I'm running low."

He then lights up the pipe, takes a deep breath and blows out the smoke. "And how about you sir, care to play a game of Cho-Hans?" He asked while glancing up at him.

The man sits down seiza style and places money on the mat, the dealer picks up the dice and throws them in the cup, not bothering to make a show.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not th-" Naruto got interrupted by Sakura as she hit him on top of his head.

"Can you shut up for once Naruto!" She hissed.  
The silver haired dealer starts to shake the cup while the black haired man gave him an intense stare.

"I've seen you somewhere before" started the Dealer, "Tell me friend, in what land are you from?"

"I'm sure you know as well, seeing how you attacked my fellow shinobi...Hakagu.."

"Hakagu? Who's that?" Naruto asked while blinking.

The Dealer sets the cup down with one hand while taking his pipe from his mouth with the other and blew out smoke, he thought back for a moment, arching his scarred eyebrow while thinking.

"Hmm...i haven't attacked anyone as of late, not when I was in the Land of Rice Fields.." he placed the pipe back between his lips while Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"Does this mean?...ah yes, no doubt about it, it must mean that you are a Sound Ninja right?"

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped up on there feet "You mean you are the jerk that's recruiting ninjas for Orochimaru?!" Naruto snaps at him.

The large man ignores the outbursts as he glares daggers to the dealer named Hakagu as he continued to speak.

"Ah Orochimaru, I've heard that name before, from his right hand man Kabuto right?" He slowly raised the bamboo cup "So tell me, how is Kabuto doing? After that beat down I gave him last?"

in a blink of an eye the Sound Ninja raised his kunai knife and aimed to stab him, the dealer completely lifted up the cup to reveal a paper bomb that exploded, causing the crowd to evacuate the building.

Naruto and Sakura broke their transformation and jumped out of the smoke and into a roof  
"Where did they go?!" Sakura growled they both looked around and saw that they were surrounded by at least two dozen or so sound ninjas.

"I dunno, it's too late to run away now we have to fight!" said Naruto as he pulled out his kunai knife.

Meanwhile down below in the smoke two ninjas jumped out to the clearing and landed at the same time on a roof, squaring off at each other.

The big guy jumps in the air and starts to draw hand signs "It's time for you to die for what you done you little shit! Ninja art, rain shuriken jutsu!" On each side of the man popped in two large open scrolls and put came out a shower of shuriken stars with and without bells to confuse the enemy.

Hakagu jumps towards the attack and blew hard into his Kiseru pipe and out came a large flamethrower that melted the weapons in the air.  
The flame was so large it caught the attention of both Naruto, Sakura and even the Sound ninjas.

"W-who the hell is this guy?!" Asked Naruto as he stares wide eyes.

The large enemy ninja clenched his teeth as attack failed, the Dealer landed on another roof while a large smoke came out of the pipe.

"Come one now, at least make this a challenge" he shouts out. He pulls out two kunai knives and stands in a battle stance with a knife on each hand.

"Whoever he is, let's just hope he's on our side" said Sakura as she punches another ninja that charged at her.

Naruto have one more glance to the guy and continues to fight, "I hope you're right, cause with that look on his eyes...i sure as hell don't want him as an enemy " Naruto said out loud thinking about those eyes in the back of his head the moment he saw them flash into the color of fire.

* * *

 **Hope you like it. I despite fixing and re- wording some errors I might have missed a few here and there that I couldn't see so please let me know.**

 **So I guess I am back to writing after all so yaaaay. Gonna go back to my old stories and continue those as well, but not gonna promise anything and then break little hearts by not owning up to it. I have a kid now and life as a first time mom is crazy x.x**

 **Story part, it's gonna be a bit confusing at first and a bit long, and i I know it might now seem uninteresting but give it a chance. I gonna make it good I swear.**

 **Reviews are welcome as always. Thanks for rereading and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not good with this stuff, so just enjoy. Comments welcome**

 **Also kind of writing a bit of the Japanese words as part of the writing. Let me know if you like it or hate it.**

 **2/17/17**

 **Done with the other re-write! But again if you see a mistake I didn't see let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, the other made up characters are.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Woman in The Mask**

Somewhere in the other side of the village, a stranger with a fur hooded cloak and a wolf mask on is walking in an alleyway, Satisfied with her work as she threw a satchel midway in the air and caught it in her gloved hand.

"That damn Hakagu is going easy on them, this is the 6th one today." She looks at the satchel in her hands with an irritated growl cursing at the signature luck symbol on it.

She opens a sack that's hiding in her cloak, eyeing the other satchel she stole from the winners of the game then throws the recent one inside.

She tied it back up, closes her cloak again and made her way out of the alley, the sound of people screaming caught her attention and looked around to see men pointing to the sky where she saw the the black sky burn, coming from the direction of the booth the dealer was in.

She clenches her teeth behind the clay mask and ran towards it, "That damn kid, what is he doing starting trouble."

Jumping up to a dumpster she started to climb up to the roof, planing on putting a stop to the fight before her partner in crime burns the entire village down.

 ***x*x***

Naruto was dodging attacks, one after another while creating two kage bunshins "That's it buddy you are going down!"

One clone runs to the left while the second runs to the right all running straight to one enemy.

"Can't fool me with that" the sound ninja pulls out two kunai with paper bombs tied up on them. Hitting both clones and blowing them up, causing them to 'poof'.

Next he pulled out a tanto sword and stabbed Naruto in the stomach. "Take that!" He grins, hitting Naruto only to have that grin wipe off his face when Naruto went 'poof'.

"What?!" Came out of the enemies mouth, followed by a 'oof' sound when the real Naruto kicked him from the back.

Sakura yells out and punches one of the Sound Ninja In front of her, once down she felt another ninja grab her arms from behind, just when the Sound Ninja was bringing down a kunai knife at her throat one of Naruto's clones kicks him in the face, sending him flying.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said, the clone grinned at her and went poof when a random fireball hit him in the face.

"Woah! Hey watch it!" The real Naruto snaps out towards the fight above.

Sakura and Naruto looks up and sees that owner of that said fireball and gasps, the man was toe to toe with the enemy.

"What is up with that guy? Is he friend or foe?" Sakura asks as they jump towards the roof with Naruto.

"I dunno but I'm gonna kick his ass if he's shooting fireballs at us!"

While in the roof The Dealer and the buff sound ninja continues to fight hand to hand combat.

moving in lightning speed, he dodges the punches by ducking down low and made a swinging kick towards his feet, trying to sweep him off it, but the Sound Ninja was surprisingly fast despite his large size.

"You're pretty good old man." Said the Silver haired one while dodging punches.

"You're pretty good yourself kid, but not as good as me, the great Goro!" In a surprise attack Goro throws a small flash bomb, surprising the dealer he jumps back, raises his arms and crosses them in front of his face as the light blinds him, he glances up and sees the series of shuriken being thrown at him.

The Dealer misses the first pair on by a hair as he leans back, doing a backflip, he does two more back flips as the enemy throws six more. Suddenly a second sound ninja came from the left and threw a kunai knife, hitting him in the left shoulder.

"Gah! kuso.." He cursed as he felt the pain on his shoulder, the Sound Ninja to the left came close and swung another knife at him, the injured man moves to the right, but another ninja came in close contact, catching him by another surprise as he saw in the corner of his eye a blade going down.

Just a few more inches away from braking skin but Naruto jumped right in and punches the sound ninja "You jerks, you think you can tag team on him think again!"

The Dealer pulls out the kunai knife from his shoulder and throws it to the side "Hey asshole, I don't need help from you!"

"Too bad! I'm gonna beat the heck out of this guy until he spills Saskues location! " Naruto yells out as he points at Goro. He went straight towards the man and and throws his fist back that holds his weapon.

"Heheh, it ain't gonna happen " Goro said as he jumps up.

Naruto and the enemy went head on, a full force collision of kunai knives, using brute strength to push each other back.

"Alright you bastard, where is Orochimaru?! Where's he hiding Saskue?!"

Goro grins, "And why should I tell you?" He throws a sucker punch, hitting Naruto on the right side of his face. "You and your nakama are no match for me Hakagu! Fight me one on one!"

From behind Naruto the man Hakagu made a ' _tsk_ ' sound, showing his displeasure, "Don't be calling by my name like you know me."

At the same time Naruto landed on one foot, almost losing his footing from the punch.

"Naruto are you alright? " yelled out Sakura as she ran towards him

. "Grrr..you dirty son of a-"

As if in slow motion, Naruto gets kicked in the face, Sakura gasps as the man named Hakagu landed in front of him.

"Also first off they are not my nakama." He started raising one finger. "Two, no one messes up my game and gets away with it."

"This isn't the time to worry about a stupid dice game!" Yells out Naruto with a huge bump on the side of the cheek.

"Yeah." Agreed Sakura, "He was cheating anyways. "

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS CHEATING?!"

Sakura gave Naruto the 'you're a real idiot' look "It's not important right now"

"The hell it is! I want my money back you crook!" Naruto pointed at the Dealer.

The silver haired man gave Naruto a annoyed look and went back at his enemy as if nothing happened "And also-"

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YA JERK!-"

"Will you shut up already!" He snaps

Him, Naruto, and the Sound Ninja all glanced down at their feet when shurikens were thrown. They looked below them and saw every thug, and rogue ninjas with weapons out, while others were jumping on the roof to surround them.

"Cheated you say huh, I knew it. Looks like we're in for some fun boys, what say everyone we take all their money and kill them" one of the men said.

Men started to laugh and grin, Sakura and Naruto looked around nervous of the increase of enemies.

"Great, now we have the entire village against us!" Sakura yelled.

"Grr..damn, where's Kakashi when you need him!" Naruto said

"No matter, I the great Goro will kill you first and deal with the rest of them, now prepare to die!" Yells out the enemy ninja as he charges straight to the dealer.

"Gah! Wait!" Naruto yells out but just before all ninjas collided, four dogs burst out of the roof below them, one bit down on Goro' s arm, another on his leg and the other two stood in front of Hakagu, guarding him.

Naruto stops in front of the dogs and cheers. "Alright! Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Wait a minute, those dog-nin, they don't look like..." Sakura trails off looking around them, they were surrounded by four more dogs, all looking fierce and aggressive

"Wha..who's are they?" Naruto asks as his words trail off while studying each and every dog. They were definitely not the canine companions of their sensei, they were large, with dark colored fur, two were Kai Ken dogs, one was pitbulls, two were Rottweilers, one was a Tosa, and the last two were malamutes, all dangerous looking with scars.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Said the dealer looking at them.

"Hakagu!" A stranger's voice broke into the growls.

They all looked up and saw a masked woman standing on a telephone pole looking down at the scene.

"What? An ANBU? " Sakura gasps

"Sensei" calls out Hakagu to the masked woman

"What the hell is going on?!" Yells Naruto looking between the two.

"Let's go Hakagu, stop wasting time here!" She barks out

Hakagu nods and jumps up while doing hand signs too quick for the eye.

"Fire style, Hell hounds jutsu!" He yells out as he leans back, chest puffing up. Next he leans forward and spits out fireballs, each one in shape of a dog that came out with howls and growls.

Each beast like fire came to life and started running, jumping in different directions, lighting the entire village on fire while others started attacking the rogue ninjas in the streets, burning them alive while they sank there crimson teeth.

Hakagu ran behind the woman in the mask, getting away from the scene. Naruto and Sakura were about to follow but an agonizing scream was heard, both head's snaps at the Sound Ninja Goro, watching in horror as five hell hounds started burning his flesh.

"You bastards! I'll get you for this! AAHH!" He screams out before running away and jumping down

So much for being great.

"He's useless now, no one can survive those fires" said Sakura

Naruto clenches his teeth and changes direction to chase after the pair with Sakura. "Stop right there you bastards!"

In a blink of an eye, three of the rogue shinobis who were not harmed in the fire jumps on the roof and attacks, two men on Naruto and one on Sakura, delaying them to get to the two runners.

The masked woman looks over her shoulder and let's put a gasps of surprise. "Leaf Shinobi? What the hell did you do to get them involved? "

She looks forward and quickly stops and goes on defence stance when a rogue-nin jumps in front of her. She blocks an attack with her kunai and punches his face with her other fist, knocking him off the roof.

Her partner was reflecting shuriken attacks as they continue to run. "Hey I didn't do anything! They got in my business. "

A loud feminine scream was heard in the building next door, the Dealer stops and takes in the scene. A burning brothel house with crying women, trying to break down the wooden bars that covered the windows. They were trapped, and full of fear for their life.

Naruto gave the last ninja a kick off the roof then set his eyes back on his target, blinking in shock and confusion.

The dealer ran towards the window with full force and did a flying kick right at the boards, barging into the brothel house.

The girls shrieked and huddled to a corner, some whimpering while others cling on each other.

"Out the window! Hurry!" He orders. The girls didn't need to be told twice, they all ran out in a hurry to escape the fire.

"That guy just saved all those ladies down there." Naruto said out loud to himself while observing the situation,

Sakura being in a middle of a fight didn't witness the rescue. "What are you-CHYA! Talking about? "

Being the last one out the window, the dealer was caught with a group of angry ninjas in the street behind him running at his direction. He quickly turns around and starts to run again as an explosion from the brothel escape from the window and out came a dozen hell hounds that sprang towards the enemy group, mauling at them.

Naruto ran full force, now ignoring all enemy ninja that tried to escape from the fire "Come on Sakura-chan faster! We can't lose this guy!" He urged on, determined to not lose track of the two.

 ***x*x***

Outside of village on a branch of a tree Kakashi and Pakkun were scouting around, Kakashi with a monocular looks around until he sees black smoke coming from the inside along with roofs on fire.

"That can't be good." Said Kakashi to Pakkun.

"Can't tell if it's Orochimaru's henchmen doing or just your average fight from the rogue-nins and thugs." Said Pakkun

"Whatever the cause, I just hope Naruto and Sakura can avoid any collision to the fight.

Pakkun sniffs the air while Kakashi speaks his worry, he takes one more long sniff, a deep breath as the air goes on his little lungs and then snorts out.

"No way...it can't be.." Pakkun starts

"What? What's wrong? " Kakashi asks

Pakkun looks up at his master, a grave look on his face. "Kakashi...She's here"

Kakashi's eye narrows "Who is?" Having a strange feeling in his gut, telling him that he already knew who.

Pakkun looks up and gives Kakashi a knowing look, then takes a few steps forward. "The scent is polluting the air around the place...she summoned her pack"

With that Kakashi took out his weapon "Running away for 13 years, and this is where she hides..heh, Anko-san would want to kill her herself wouldn't she?"

Kakashi leaps off the branch and heads for the village, along with Pakkun at his side.

"She's not that easy to kill and you know it. Even Inuzuka Tsume is afraid of her." Pakkun says back

"The Demon Bitch of the Leaf..." Kakashi lands on the entrance of the village and hears a howl. Kakashi looks around and sniffs the air, trying to pinpoint her location.

 _'Meinu..'_

At the same time her name crossed his mind Kakashi sees a masked woman with a black cloak jump across the large gate to his left side along with her pack of dogs. For Kakashi it seemed like time has stopped, the cloak and hood were blown back of her body, revealing her ANBU tattoo on her arm, her short brown spiky hair, and her gloved hands together doing hand signs

In the corner of Kakashi's eye a silver haired man caught his attention, he was right beside the woman with his hands together doing the same hand signs as the Demon Bitch.

 _'Who is...'_ Kakashi thought as his eye stays glued to the mystery man. The Silvered haired man tilted his head to his left side and locked eyes with Kakashi. His eyes widens and gasps, losing his breath by the shock.

"His eyes" Kakashi speaks out,

' _eyes like fire'_

A sudden image of the girl falling off the cliff.

 _"Kaka..shi..."_

Synchronizing the hand signs they both landed on all fours and sprinted into a run with the pack behind them.

"Kakashi. Kakashi! Snap out of it!" Barked Pakkun

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells out as they run towards him. "We gotta hurry or we'll lose them!"

Kakashi couldn't move, his body frozen in the spot, legs trembling, Kakashi was shocked, perhaps even afraid.

Of what he did not know exactly, all he knew is that he can't face them, not yet.

The remaining rogue-nins were behind their tail, determined to kill.

Kakashi stood in front of them and goes on battle stance "Go! I'll hold them off." He said to his students as the group of ninjas came closer to the entrance.

"Right!" Both Sakura and Naruto said out loud, passing their former teacher.

"You better catch up to us Kakashi-Sensei!" Called out Naruto.

"Be careful.." was all he said then started fighting, slashing from one person to the other.

 _'Pull yourself together'_ Kakashi thought _'You know you can handle Meinu.'_ Though he knew that it wasn't the woman he was afraid of.

He was afraid of those eyes.

Those eyes that burns and freezes at the same time, bringing back suppressed memories of that moment that terrible moment he's been trying to forget. The memories and feelings that stabs him in the chest, the same feeling he felt for Obito, for Rin..

So many unanswered questions, so much grief and regret, his heart clenches by the thought as he stabs a man in the chest. The silver haired man looked like he was around his age, could it be possible that the man was related to her? A lost kin to the young girl from his past? With those familiar eyes...it could be possible.

Receiving another flash of the girl, when Kakashi saw her last time, falling, staring. Burning him with her gaze as life fades from her eyes.

 _"Kaka..shi..."_

 ***x*x***

The two strangers kept running into the woods until they stopped at a clearing.

"Did-Did we lose them?" The young man asks while catching his breath.

The woman looks around the area and sniffs around. "Can't pick up their scent. We should be in the clear"

The young man sits back and let's put a sigh, "Aw man, I'm beat."

"If you're tired with that little fight then that means i have to train you harder!" She grins under her masks as she slips it up and places on her head, revealing her hidden face. The bossy woman had slit dark eyes, dark eyeliner that gives her already wolfish looking eyes more animal like. She had two tattoos of red fangs, one on each of her cheeks, and canine fangs sticking out of her mouth, resting on her red lips.

"Are you kidding me Meinu-sensei? You drag me in the dirt enough already, anymore and you'll kill me."

Meinu growls and grabs a fist full of silver hair, dragging him up, with her other clawed hand she grabs his chin in a iron grip. "Enough cryin. You should be thankful I'm training a no good little shit like you! You're lucky I have a good heart, otherwise I'd cut you up and feed you to my dogs "

Growling back at her, he meets her eyes with a irritated deadpan look "You know Sensei, you really are a nasty bitch"

She smirks at the man and drops him "Hakagu, you have much to learn. Now get your ass up. We have to get ready to move out."

"Hai, hai.." He reluctantly agrees and gets up, Hakagu was about to make a hand sign until both heard a howl in the distance.

"That howl..sounded a lot like...Ryuk, Tanta, Kyo. You three scatter and find where the howls coming from."

"You got it boss lady " said Ryuk the pitbull, all three dogs scattered to search.

"Kun and Kai, you two stay with rest of you head to camp and guard the area. Make sure no one goes in and out the until I arrive." She continues.

"Roger that" said one of the Malamute then all three ran off while the twin dogs stay behind.

Hakagu sniffs the air and then down the ground, then curses once he picks up a scent. "Looks like a few pups are out again sensei."

Meinu growls and puts her mask back on, " _Again?!_ That's the last straw. As soon as we find them they are gonna die!"

 ***x*x***

Further away from the two, Naruto and Sakura are behind, catching their breath.

"Kuso! We lost them." Naruto curse as he slams a fist to a tree.

"Calm down Naruto, we figure something out." Sakura says as she reaches in her cloak for her bag.

Naruto sits down on the ground and crosses his arms. "I just don't get that guy, he can't be a bad guy since he took the time to save those girls in a burning building. " Naruto then starts to scratch his head. "But then again, he uses tricks and his ninja ability to cheat, lie, and steal. I mean, that's just not the shinobi way. Only bad guys do that kind of stuff."

"Not to mention that strange woman who showed up to save him. That mask was _definitely_ a Leaf ANBU mask, no doubt about it. " continued Sakura she was counting her remaining weapons and medical supplies.

"And another thing..." she continues "When they got away, they used the Shikyaku no Jutsu, the all fours technique. A jutsu only the Inuzuka clan knows, their kekkei genkai. So how were they able to do it?"

"Hmmm...beats The heck outta me" Naruto shrugs.

In the distance Naruto and Sakura heard a faint sound, making them both alert with ready for any ambush to happen.

"What was that?" Naruto asks

"I dunno. Listen. " Sakura and Naruto stood silent, trying to hear the strange noise again. "It sounds like..someone's crying." Sakura said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Naruto sprinted towards the noise with Sakura close behind.

The noise kept getting louder and louder until they stood in front of a tall tree. "I hear it, but where is it coming from?" Said Naruto until he feels a drop of water land on his cheek. "Huh?" Both shinobis look above there heads to see a tiny figure hanging above in some trap.

"kami-sama, it's a child!" Sakura gasps, wasting no time Naruto runs up to the tree and stands right beside the child.

"Hey there" Naruto greeted while reaching his arm out, but the child recoiled from him and trembles. "Hey don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

The child sniffs some of the loose snot and wipes the tears away.."H-Haruko.."

"Haruko huh, that's a real nice name Haruko-chan." Naruto reaches for the rope and gets a firm grip while pulling out a kunai knife. "Don't be scared, I'm gonna get you out of here, so don't you worry bout a thing."

Naruto starts to cut the rope until it snaps, next he grabs the ropes with both hands and slowly descends his way down.

"Hey, are you alright? " Sakura asks as she reaches for the ropes of the net and gently puts it on the ground. She begins to loosen the knot and opens it up to reveal the child.

It was a small girl with dirty blonde hair that reaches up to her shoulders, and honey brown eyes with slit pupils in them. She had small canine fangs poking out along with two red fangs as earnings.

She dressed very little, with a small pink yukata that was just above the knees and makeshift snow boots that were only ankle high, attire not exactly fit for the cold. However she wore a light brown animal skin (like a deer skin more like) around her like a cloak in order to keep the cold out.

"Sakura-chan this is Haruko, Haruko-chan this is my nakama Haruno Sakura." Naruto introduced them to try and ease the child out of fear.

"It's nice to meet you Haruko-chan, how did you get up there?" Said Sakura

Haruko, hiccups some tears and starts rubbing her eyes. "I-I was looking f-for m-mama..a-and i-i stepped on something a-and thrown u-up.." was her reply then started crying again.

Sakura picks up the girl and covers her with her cloak to keep her warm.

"Shh, shh,there, there it's okay." She looks up at Naruto with a sad look on her face. "Naruto, we can't just leave her here, and there's no way we're going back to that crazy village."

Naruto nods "I agree with ya"

Haruko looks both at Naruto and Sakura, "w-where's mama?"

Sakura pats her head while Naruto lowers himself to be eye level with the girl. "You worry too much Haruko-chan, everything will be alright, we'll find your mother"

Haruko dries her tears again and gives them a weak smile, trying to be strong.

"We have to do something" Sakura sighs out

"I know Sakura-chan, but what can we-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of men coming closer.

"Ain't this bullshit!" Cursed one man, "there they go off to the village to have some fun and here we are collecting the damn traps and travelers like some damn good samaritans cleaning up the place!"

"Quick hide!" Sakura said, both jumped to the trees and hid within the leaves.

they stood quiet as the men came into the clearing under them. It was the total of ten, all sound ninja, three were dragging six women in chains and shackles, tugging and screaming at them. Judging by the silk kimonos and red feet, they were the women from the brothel house that escaped. Next there was two men pulling what appeared to be a cage cart, and in that cage was the total of four children going from ages six to nine.

"Hey, this trap has been cut off." One of the men said

"They couldn't gone too far, search around the area."

"Let us out of here you shit for brains or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Said the oldest boy with gray blue skin and dark blue hair.

Next to him was the oldest girl with turquoise hair and ivory skin "Yeah! Let us go! Or you will be sorry! You-you-you MEANIE!"

Haruko gasps, "Takeo-kun! Sora-chan!"

"Shhh, quiet " whispered Sakura

"But-"

"Haruko-chan, do you know them?" Naruto interrupted her. Haruko nodded as she looks back down.

"They are my family!" She said

"Shut the hell up you brats! You should be honored Lord Orochimaru is taking you all in"

"As test subjects anyways."

The men laugh while the women and children were crying.

"Like hell we're going to that freak! You can all kiss my ass!" Yelled out the same blue boy name Takeo, he opens his mouth wide revealing many dangerously sharp teeth and starts to naw at one of the bars.

"Hey! That's enough!" One of the Sound Ninja shouts at him then punches Takeo's stomach through the bars, knocking the wind out of him.

"No!" Haruko shrieks, Sakura quickly covers her mouth but it's too late.

"Hey who's there?!"

Naruto took the chance to throw shurikens at those with weapons, knocking them out of the enemies hands and jumps out from his hiding spot.

"Leave him alone you bastards!" Naruto shouts out and aims his fist to the first ninja, punching him in the face and knocking him down.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them spits out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna take you all down!" Naruto goes on defence stance while Sakura jumps off the tree and lands next to the cage.

"Haruko-chan! Are you okay?" Said a little boy brown hair and blue eyes.

"We were worried about you!" Next said a little girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Nishi-kun, kimi-chan. Why are you all here?" Asked Haruko

"What do you Baka-ko!" Said the blue boy Takeo saying her name together with 'stupid' he slowly gets up and rubs his stomach where the man punched him. "We went looking for you!"

"Onee-san are you gonna get us out of here?" Asked Sora to Sakura

Sakura nods "I am, so stand back."

The children were quick to listen, stepping back from the bars. Sakura grabs two metal bars with her gloved hands and began channeling her chakra for her strength.

"Onee-san watch out!"

Sakura glances back and sees a long blade going down, she ducks low to the ground making the blade meet the metal bars, causing it to make a ' _clank'_ sound.

Sakura does a somersault and does a low sweeping kick but the sound ninja jumps and then drags his blade to the bars, causing it to spark. He releases this contact with the bars and brings his weapon down again.

Haruko screams and hides under the cart while the children stand in the center to avoid the bars.

Back in Naruto's fight three sound ninjas used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and each of the three summoned four clone each and ran right at him.

"I see how it is." Naruto puts his hands together to create his own clones when some of the enemy clones grabs each of the chained women and places a knife at their necks.

"Nobody move! Or we'll slit their throats!"

Everyone stopped with the fighting, Naruto clenched his teeth, "You snake, that's low!"

"Lower your weapons and raise your hands!" Ordered a clone while the others surrounds them.

Naruto and Sakura forces themselves to follow their commands raising their hands as the other clones reaches under the cage and drags Haruko from her ankle.

"Aahh! Let me go! Let me GO!" Haruko started kicking and screaming while the other children were calling out to her.

"Haruko-chan!" Cries out Kimi

"Leave her alone you shithead!" Yells Takeo

A Naruto clone yells out from the bushes and runs towards the enemy, punching him in the face. By doing so the clone to the left slices a woman's neck making her gasps and choke on her own blood while the other's screams.

"NARUTO!" Screams Sakura

Naruto gasps and freezes allowing a clone to kick him in the stomach, making him disappear in a puff of smoke while forcing the real Naruto to go on his knees.

"You think we were lying? Keep disobeying and the rest will meet the same fate."

The same enemy rubs his jaw and gets a hold of Haruko again.

"Pleaseee l-let us gooo. I want m-my Mamaaa!" Haruko starts to cry out loud, wailing tears and sobs "Mama! Mama! MAMAAA!"

"Shut the hell up!" Yells the sound ninja, giving her a hard slap with his back hand, giving her a busted lip while doing so.

"Bastards. you'll all be sorry for this!" Naruto say through his clenched teeth. A ninja chuckles behind him, grinning a wicked grin while he raises his sword and places it just above Naruto's neck.

"Not as sorry as you gonna be kid." Said the man, he slowly raises his sword up over his head and brings it down. "NOW DIE!"

"NARUTO!" Screams Sakura

In that moment seven kunai knives came down on the enemy ninja, one for each of the clones holding the women hostages, making them 'poof' and the other right at the arm of the man with the sword, a force so strong it pinned him to a tree.

"AAAH! Son of a bitch! Who's there?!"

They all looked around, searching for the attacker until the children started calling out with joy.

"Onii-san! You came!" Cheered Kimi

"Yatta! I knew you would show up Aniki!" Said Takeo while grinning

While the children cheered everyone senses a strong chakra level near by and looked straight at the location to see a very dangerous and ominous looking Hakagu standing in the shadows on the roots of a tree.

"Oi, it's the dealer we were chasing." Naruto said, surprised that the one to save his neck was him.

"Tsk, it's just one guy. You handle him." The one with Haruko said nodding to the guy on his left.

"Onii-san! Kick there butts!" Yelled out Sora.

Hakagu's eyes wandered around the scene, appearing to be glowing bright orange in the shadows. Those ember orbs wandered from the chained women and the woman that's on the floor dying, to Naruto and Sakura, to the kids, and back at the Sound Ninjas.

"Onii-san..help us.." whimpers Haruko watering eyes and a bleeding lip.

"Shut your mouth you brat!" Hissed out the ninja holding her.

Hakagu's eyes lay on them, narrowing slightly.

"Don't worry Haruko-chan, he will pay for your lip" he said to her with a smile.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me? You?" Laughed the man.

Hakagu's smiles grew and crinkled his eyes closed. "Not me..." He said to him, then stuck his thumb over his shoulders to the shadows. "Her."

They all stops silent as a growl starts to rumble through the area, everyone stared in the shadows, all eyes focusing on a shadow much darker than the shadow surrounding it. Everyone paled when they realized it was staring back when they saw three pairs of red glowing eyes.

Naruto blinks once, eyes wide as they open again. Sakura gasps as the figure steps into the light, it was a large; VERY large dog like demon with three heads and black fur. It was towering over the silver haired man as he casually steps to the side to avoid the drool that's leaking out from one of the three mouths.

"W-what the heck is that thing?!" Naruto says out loud.

At that moment, when the next words came out of Haruko's mouth, sound ninja grew afraid, very very afraid.

"MAMA!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**

 **Translations:**

 **Kuso- damn/shit**

 **yatta-yay**

 **baka-stupid**

 **Nakama-friend**

 **Kami-god**


End file.
